Moppet
Moppet is a major character in Return to Labyrinth, and is an ablation formed of Sarah's discarded dreams. Background Gradually over the course of the series, Moppet is revealed to be an ablation created by the sorceress Mizumi at Jareth's bequest. After Sarah's defeat of him, Jareth started losing his powers and believed that the only way they would be restored would be by having Sarah returned to him. As he could not have the real Sarah, he had the sorceress Mizumi to create an ablation out of Sarah's dreams, the part of her he feared most. Following her creation Jareth travelled to Mizumi's kingdom to collect Moppet. Moppet appeared passive and unemotional, only asking Jareth 'what is home' when he told her he was taking her back 'home' with him. Jareth told her her home was whatever she wanted it to be, and led her away. Once back in Jareth's Kingdom, Moppet was kept prisoner in a tower room. Moppet's existence was a closely guarded secret, and she spent her days in the castle locked in her room. Jareth is shown to have gone to Moppet's room and begged her to love him, however she was unresponsive and appeared unhappy. After many years, Jareth realized he would not be able to make Moppet love him and abandoned her in the Junk City. Without any memory of what had happened to her, Moppet was found by one of the Junk people and kept as a slave until she was given to the Mayor Spittledrum as payment for unpaid taxes. She was made Spittledrum's servant, and is seen in this capacity upon her introduction in the first volume of the series. After becoming Spittledrum's servant, Moppet inadvertently intruded on a meeting between her master and Jareth. Jareth was startled by the sight of her, asking if she remembered him before sending her away. Jareth left abruptly, but not before telling Spittledrum to give Moppet an enchanted peach if she ever mentions anything about him or a locked room. Role In The Manga Moppet is introduced as Mayor Spittledrum's servant. Although she is human, she wears a goblin mask in order to fit in. Spittledrum constantly berates her and is very demanding, and she has to carry out her tasks in accordance to a strict timetable. She first sees Toby as he is being arrested and taken to the castle by Candlewic's forces. She has no conscious knowledge of Toby, but somehow knows he is in danger and tries to get him out of the Kingdom. Upon Toby's inheritance of the Goblin Kingdom, Moppet establishes herself as a assistant to Toby despite the fact she continues to Spittledrum’s servant. She does not trust Mizumi, who wishes to tutor the boy in magic skills. Still bitterly jealous of Moppet, Mizumi tries to humiliate her by absorbing her mask but Toby stops her before Moppet's face is revealed. Moppet forms a friendship with the fairy Hana, and tries to help Hana find her wings. They come across a locked room, and upon hearing the melody from Sarah’s music box Moppet has a flashback to her imprisonment in the castle, the memory startling her. Meanwhile, Mizumi's daughter Drumlin takes it upon herself to kill Moppet. Drumlin chases Moppet and Hana onto a ledge on the exterior of the castle. Hana stops Drumlin by tricking her into swallowing a water pipe, making her absorb all the water and expand to a massive size. The ledge they were all standing on crumbles under Drumlin's weight, and they all fall to the ground. Toby uses his instinctive magic to save Moppet, but she loses her mask in the fall and is revealed to be an exact double of Sarah. Moppet and Toby learn the truth behind her existence from Mizumi and Spittledrum, and Moppet is deeply hurt when Toby only appears concerned with making Sarah whole again by returning the stolen part of her that she embodies. Moppet runs away, taking the peach Jareth gave to Spittledrum with her as she returns to the Junk City. Once there, she takes a bite from the peach and enters a dream-trap where she dreams from Sarah’s point of view, imagining an idealized existence where her parents are still together. Mizumi sends her forces to try and kill Moppet, but Moppet is protected by Toby. When Moppet wakes up, she sets off with Hana and Mizumi’s other daughter Moulin to find the real Sarah who has been lured into a dream world by Jareth. They briefly team up with Ludo and Hoggle in their quest, and eventually reach a gallery that contains a sealed passage that leads to Jareth and Sarah. Moulin is sacrificed by Mizumi to open the gateway, and Mizumi and Moppet advance only to find a dead end. Mizumi explains to Moppet that she and Sarah are connected (as they are both parts of the same soul), and therefore Moppet can reach Sarah if she wills herself to be by her side. Moppet does so, and reaches Jareth and Sarah. She tells them that the Labyrinth is on the verge of destruction, and Sarah manages to persuade Jareth to return them to the Labyrinth. Sarah and Moppet link hands and Moppet becomes part of Sarah once again, finally able to experience the sense of completion that has always eluded her. Appearance Moppet appears to be an adolescent girl, and is identical to Sarah with the exception of her colouring. She has blonde hair, blue eyes and her skin is of a darker tone than Sarah's, although her skin colour on the cover of Return to Labyrinth Vol IV is significantly lighter than it appears to be in the interior art. She appears not to age between her first appearance in flashbacks and her appearance for the main sequence of events in Return to Labyrinth. She is mostly seen wearing a half-mask fashioned to make its wearer appear like a goblin. Moppet finds the mask in the junkyard shortly after being abandoned there by Jareth. For much of the series, she is seen wearing tattered, ragged clothes indicative of her low social status. However, Moppet wears a beautiful gown to the ball at the climax of the first volume, appropriating a dress that was purchased for Spittledrum's date to the ball for herself. Towards the end of the second volume, Moppet dons an extravagant dress she finds in the tower room in the castle that was formerly her prison. Personality Moppet starts off as a dutiful and obidient young woman, carrying out her duties with scrupulous care. She is humble and accustomed to rudeness and disrespect, accepting Spittledrum's complaints without questioning him. As the series progresses, Moppet distances herself from Spittledrum and becomes more assertive, saving Toby when he is threatened by the curator of The Museum of Toby in The Goblin City. Moppet is extremely sensitive, and is very hurt by Toby's prioritization of his sister over her. Her feeling of hurt drives her to run away from the Goblin City, and she takes the peach Jareth asked Spittledrum to give her if she ever remembers her past with her. Moppet appears to desire complete oblivion, and when she bites the peach she gladly falls into a dream state. Moppet's experiences in the dream world - where she dreams that she is Sarah - strengthen her, and when she escapes from her dream she is resolute and steadfast in her desire to find Sarah and Jareth. She bravely moves forward despite the hardships she faces, and manages to get over her grief at the death of her friend Moulin in order to complete her quest. She is shown to be very kind, gentle and sweet, and easily forms friendships. She befriends Hana and helps her with her mission to find her wings, and looks out for Toby as she fears for his well-being. Relationships 'Toby' Moppet interacts with Toby the most in the manga. She intially resented him because he didn't believe she was a goblin, but she eventually warms up to him. When she meets up with him at the ball, she advises him to get out of the Labyrinth as quickly as possible, fearing the worst will occur. 'Mayor Spittledrum' Out of all of the creatures in the Labyrinth, the mayor is the one who treats Moppet the most poorly. He often insults her and threatens to fire her for her "poor" services. Despite the horrible treatment she receives, Moppet is thankful for Spittledrum rescuing her from the dump and is determined to show her appreciation through her services. At one point, he leaves her alone while he went to the ball and tells her to use the dress left there for rags rather than saving it for a special event. 'Candelwic' Similar to Jareth for Sarah, Moppet longs to be with Candlewic, despite the little interactions between one another. Category:Characters Category:Return to Labyrinth characters